Sugar and a Robin
by nananananaROBIN
Summary: When a certain bird has sugar you know you need to run and run fast. First story. No flames. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK**** this is my first ever fanfiction that i may keep as just a one-shot or i may continue it it all depends on reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

A lone bird walked into the caves living room area after putting the Joker behind bars again (I mean seriously does he stay in Arkham for more than a week). However when he looked around he saw no sign of the rest of the team not even Kid Flash. He shrugs it off as him being paranoid (after living with Batman what do you expect).

It only occurred to him as he found himself in front of the fridge that he had still been walking as he let his mind wander. He sighed and took a mountain dew from the fridge. _It's just one; I'm sure nothing bad will happen._

* * *

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!**

* * *

Superboy growled in frustration as he struggled to hit the speedster who was running circles around him literally. When all of a sudden he stopped as he heard a song being song from the living room.

"Yo Supey what's up" Kid Flash asked after finally realising that Superboy had stopped trying to attack him.

"Someone's singing" Superboy stated"

"So?"

"It's annoying" Superboy managed to growl out.

"Well" Miss Martian said "Do you know who it is?"

"Robin".

Aqualad and Artemis looked at each other and frowned, this wasn't like their little bird at all.

"Maybe we should go and ask him why his singing?" Artemis inquired.

"No we just gonna leave him alone and let Supey continue to listen to his annoying singing aren't we Arty-farty".

"Shut it Baywatch, you red haired…" Artemis trailed off after hearing a certain bird's signature cackle.

"Nananananananananananana… ROBIN!" Suddenly an over energetic bird swooped down and landed right on Kid Flashes shoulders, knocking him to the floor.

"Dude!" It was only when he saw that Robin was shaking that he realised they were in trouble.

"Erm guys".

"What Baywatch!"

"RUN!"

"What, why?" All of the other team members asked at once however it was only when a creepy laugh that could rival the Jokers rang across the room, that the team knew they were in trouble.

_Sugar rush_ went straight through everyone's head as they realised they weren't in trouble they were in deep, deep shit.

* * *

**Please review it would help me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay there is no reason for me not to update but here's part 2.**

**I don't own young justice.**

* * *

As soon as the team realised that they needed to not only escape robin but also contact someone who knew how to deal with a bird on a sugar rush, they split up. (Aqualad made sure they had the mind link up).

"_Kid flash you know robin best so go contact someone who can help us"_

"_YES SIR AQUALAD, SIR!"_

"_You don't need to shout kid mouth we all in the same link"_

However Wally didn't hear this remark because as soon as Aqualad gave the order he sped off to contact the big bad bat himself…

NANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

Whilst everybody else was freaking out Robin had quietly snuck down towards the main computer. (He had to go quietly there is a certain Supey around here). Anyway he got to the computer and managed to hack the system to gain control of every electrical component connected to the main frame, including the lights and power sources. So like any good bat would do he made the whole cave pitch black.

And with a cackle that could rival the joker he sped off into the darkness.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

_Meanwhile on the watchtower…_

"All right! Quieten down!"

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't shut up you will all find yourself in a body cast for three months!"

Immediately everybody shut up because they knew that the caped crusader would keep his word.

"Superman"

"T-thank you batman" Superman stuttered. Yes even superman knew batman could put them all (including him) in full body casts.

"Can we just get on with this" an extremely impatient dark knight said.

"Okay, fine!" snapped Superman. "Now who wants pepperoni on their pizza?"

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

_Back in the cave…_

"Uh-huh that does it; I've just send out a SOS to the Justice league. They'll be here in no time at all." A very satisfied Kid flash said. "I think I deserve a snack"

He sped to the kitchen in a… well in a flash.

Just as he was going to the fridge something on the counter adverted his gaze. "Ooh, shiny cookie". The cookie was gone in a millisecond.

However…

_Thump!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so i am really sorry i haven't written anything in ages but good news i am going to make this into a series of practically anything so yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis woke up woke up with a massive pounding in her head.

"Uh… What happened?" Wally wondered.

"Baywatch is that you?"

"No it's the tooth fairy." Wally said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "So how did you manage to get captured so easily?"

"Me! You're in the exact same situation as I am!" Artemis screeched. "Anyway he might of… Sort of stole my bow which resulted in me chasing him and then running straight into his fist".

A light suddenly flickered above them and from what they could tell robin was currently swinging off of it.

"Rob… Are you okay?" Wally asked.

Suddenly the rest of the lights turned on and both Wally and Artemis could see the rest of the team tied up just like them.

"So, you all seemed tied up" Robin cackled.

"_Wally continue to talk to Robin and Megan do you think you can move the kryptonite off of Superboy's chest"_

"_Got it!"_

"_Superboy can you break both of us out of here"_

"_Sure"_

A loud roar erupted throughout the cave and soon enough Superboy had freed himself and Aqualad.

"I'll keep him occupied. You free the others and head to the Zeta tubes. Go to the Watchtower!"

So whilst Aqualad fought Robin Superboy managed to get the rest of the team out and Wally rushed ahead and set in the co-ordinates for the Watchtower. Aqualad then ran to catch up and managed to get to the Zeta tube just in time.

**Recognised Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Miss Martian B04, Superboy B05, Artemis B07.**

* * *

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK**

* * *

The five team members then rushed through the halls of the Watchtower to the meeting room where every single Justice League member was meeting.

They smashed open the door and their jaws dropped at what they saw… The entire League was eating pizza, even Batman!

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE PIZZA WHILE WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES!" The League was surprised by the outburst. "SERIOUSLY WE BET YOU DIDN'T HEAR OUR SOS! WE GUESS NOT! ROBIN HAS A SUGAR RUSH BUT NO APPARENTLY EATING PIZZA IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN US!

At this outburst the Flash's mouth dropped open along with the rest of the original seven (apart from Batman because he's Batman). Each member of the team looked at the Flash with disgust, mushed up pizza was stuck to his tongue and teeth.

"How long has his sugar rush been going on for?" a deep voice asked from the shadows.

"About 5 hours, Batman" Aqualad informed

"Follow me" The dark knight said with a sigh.

* * *

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!**

* * *

As the team huddled together in the cave as they really did not want to get caught by Robin again, Batman approached the middle of the room.

"Robin, I'll give you to the count of three to come down otherwise I will get your brothers here. One… Two…"

Just as Batman was about to say three a small ball of black, red and yellow flew down from the ceiling and straight into Batman's awaiting arms.

It was the teams turn to have their jaws drop as the Batman managed to get Robin singlehandedly.

**Recognised; Batman A01, Robin B01.**

"Wait a minute, did Bats just say BROTHERS?" And with the absolutely terrifying thought of their being more than one Robin, the team collapsed as 5 sets of chuckles and one cackle watched the team as they freaked out…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey I'm not dead, sorry i haven't updated in months. Anyway I love the fanfics where Dick is the youngest and Terry the oldest so this fic is going to be like that.**

**Ages;**

**Dick Grayson - 13**

**Jason Todd - 15**

**Tim Drake - 16**

**Damian Wayne - 18**

**Terry McGinnis - 20**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cookies, Brothers and a Robin

"DON'T YOU DARE BIRD BRAIN!"

Skidding into the kitchen of the luxurious Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson climbed upon his older brother, Terry's head and held the cookie high up in the air.

"Forget it Jason, the cookie is mine! MWAH HA H- HEY!"

"Sorry birdie but Alfred's cookies are too precious to let just anyone eat so naturally only someone with as amazing talent as me should be allowed the last of Alfred's batch of cookies" A smug Jason Todd said, unknowing of what was to come in the following minutes.

As three more sets of eyes locked onto the glorious cookie, Jason's face drained of colour.

"Todd…" Damian slowly began, "did you just say that was Pennyworth's last cookie?"

"Last cookie. Who said last cookie? I didn't say that" the slowly retreating form said as his three older brothers and one younger brother slowly advanced.

"Sorry about this Jay, but you did say that not just anyone could eat Alfred's cookies" Tim said as he closed in on Jason.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

_Deep below Wayne Manor in… THE BATCAVE_

An exhausted Bruce Wayne had just returned from his patrol as the legendary Batman, unfortunately Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn had both escaped from Arkham and had decided to team up to bring him down. Luckily for him, not so much them, he took them out and had them taken back to Arkham. This however took longer than he hoped and all he wanted to do was drink a cup of coffee and go to sleep.

"Master Bruce" the comforting voice of Alfred Pennyworth rang throughout the cave "I am terribly sorry to disturb you but there happens to be a fight going on".

_There goes my cup of coffee and sleep._

"Where is it happening Alfred?"

"In the kitchen Sir"

Bruce sighed as he begun to make his way up to the manor.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

"GIVE IT HERE TERRY!"

"FORGET IT DAMIEN!"

"HOLY CRAP TIM, YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE BALLS!"

"ONLY BECAUSE DICK BIT MY HAND!"

"HEY IT'S ALFRED'S COOKING WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? NOT BITE YOU?!"

Just as Jason reached out to grab the tantalizing treat it was snatched out of his grasp by none other than Bruce himself as he walked past to get his coffee. All five of the brother's jaws dropped as they watched Bruce eat it as he went to his room. When suddenly he turned around.

"Batman gets the last cookie, Batman always gets the last cookie" Bruce said with a cruel smirk on his face and continued climbing the stairs as he left his five son's astounded and extremely annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace and a Robin**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.****  
**

* * *

Dun dun da dun, dun dun da dun, dun dun da dun, dun dun da dun. Doo de dooooooo, doo de dooooooo, da dun.

_Okay Dick, you only have one shot at this. This is the most important mission you've ever had in your life, do not screw it up._

With a deep breath Dick began to run across the grounds of Wayne Manor whilst holding a medium sized cardboard box. Using several rolls and flips to manoeuvre out of the sight of the security cameras, Dick made it to the front door of his home.

_Here comes the hard bit._

Opening the lid of the cardboard box, Dick looked at the grey German Shepherd who sat looking up at him with an innocent look in its brown eyes.

"Okay boy, here's the plan." Dick began, "I will calmly and casually walk through the manor and to my room, WITHOUT running into any of my brothers. And you little fella will sit in this box and not make a single sound." Taking the dogs lack of reply as a confirmation of the plan, Dick began his most important mission yet...

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

Walking into the main living room, Jason went up to his older brother Terry and looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"What do you want Jason?" Terry sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

"I have a very important question that only you hold the answer to Terry."

"Okay..." A short awkward silence passed between them.

"I need to know where something comes from."

_SHIT! Please say Jay isn't about to ask me about babies. _Terry was practically crying in his mind with fear of that dreaded question.

"Terry. Where. Does... Booster Gold get his hair gel from? I mean his hair is always so nicely styled, it's so unfair!"

Terry focused on calming himself down while Jason continued complaining about Booster's hair, neither of them noticing Dick sneaking into the house.

* * *

IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO IT'S A TIMESKIP!

* * *

After successfully getting the small German Shepherd puppy into his room without being spotted, Dick fell asleep and had dreams about his new puppy who he decided to call Ace. Ace the Bathound. Now all he needed to do was persuade Bruce into letting him keep Ace.

"Rise and shine Master Dick. Breakfast will be served in a hour." Came the warm voice of Alfred, pulling Dick from his slumber.

_Okay Dick, time to persuade Bruce into letting me keep A- SHIT!_

"No, no, no, no, no" Dick frantically shouted as he tore his room apart looking for Ace. Until he was suddenly interrupted by a large shout coming from down the hall.

"FATHER, WHY HAS SOMETHING DONE ITS BUSINESS OUTSIDE MY ROOM?!" Damien shouted. The faint sound of Tim Laughing could be heard as Dick cringed. "SHUT UP DRAKE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU STEPPED IN DOG SHIT?!"

As four sets of feet walked past Dick's room, Dick snuck out of his room to begin his search for Ace.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

After the whole family spent half of the morning looking for Ace, however only Dick knew exactly what they were looking for, Tim found Ace squeezing in-between two of the cabinets in the living room.

"GUYS, I FOUND THE DOG!" Tim shouted to the other residents.

As the rest of the family crowded around Ace, Dick ran in and grabbed Ace from Tim and ran into the corner holding him.

"Dick..." Bruce sternly began.

"I'm sorry Bruce" Dick said tears threatening to spill. "I saw him in an alleyway whilst it was raining; he was shaking and whimpering, all on his own. I couldn't just leave him there b-because he's, he's an orphan like me." Dick finished, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Dickie, I just wish you would have told me so that Dami wouldn't have accidently stepped in his waste this morning" Bruce said, earning him a giggle out of Dick when mentioning the incident from earlier on.

"So... Can I keep him?"

"Sure thing chum"

"Father, what are you thinking? A dog?!" Damien said astounded. "You're letting Dick keep that mutt after I stepped in it's sh- OH COME ON!"

The whole family begun to laugh as Ace began to do his business on Damien's leg.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I don't really have an excuse for not updating in just under a year.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spiders and the Batboys

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BURN IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

"I CAN'T BURN IT! I LEFT MY LIGHTER IN MY ROOM!"

"Jay, what do we do? Everyone else is on patrol" A certain bird asked whilst perched on top of the nearest bookshelf.

"Call Alfred, he'll know what to do with it. He knows everything" Jason decided whilst sat next to Dick, glaring at the beast that had them trapped in their own living room.

"We can't, Alfred's on holid-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THERE'S A SECOND ONE!"

"CALL BRUCE! OR DAMI! CALL SUPERMAN!"

"Good idea Dickie, where's my phone". Jason asked, whilst slowly calming down after spotting a second beast. "YES! Got it!"

"Has he answered yet?"

"It's still ringing, DON'T GO NEAR THE EDGE THEY MIGHT ATTACK YOU! Superman, about time. We have a small problem... WAIT NO FORGET ABOUT STOPPING METALLO FROM DESTROYING SHIT! NO PLEASE DON'T HANG...up"

"I take it he's not coming then" Dick said to Jay whilst moving onto a separate bookshelf and grabbing the heaviest book he could find.

"Dick... What are you doi-"

SPLAT!

Dick had thrown the book onto the two beasts and sprinted out of the room, Jason hot on his heels.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

"I can't believe you got us banned from patrol for a week Damien"

"Father is just overreacting Drake, why is my book on torture on the floor?" Damien wondered as him and Tim walked into the living room. Damien shrugged and picked up the book, before jumping back in shock as two giant black spiders leapt out of the room and up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Tim said staring in awe at the spiders, that had now disappeared.

"I don't kn-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU'D KILLED THEM!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THEY WOULD SURVIVE A BOOK BEING DROPPED ON THEM?!"

"THEY'RE SITTING ON MY BED!"

"Evidently Todd and Grayson are in distress. They can deal with it on their own" Damien announced as he sat on the couch.

* * *

IS IT A BIRD! IS IT A PLANE! NO IT'S A LINEBREAK!

* * *

Dick and Jason sat in the corner of Jason's room; eye's focused on the spiders on Jason's bed.

SMASH!

"SUPES! What are you doing here?" Dick asked the Kryptonian who now stood in the middle of Jason's room.

"I'm here to pick up the Super spiders. Alfred said you would look after them for the day. Thank you" Superman said, leaving an astonished and very confused pair of brothers behind.


End file.
